Question: Omar bought a new pair of boots at the store when they were having a $20\%$ off sale. If the regular price of the pair of boots was $$78$, how much did Omar pay with the discount?
Answer: First, find the amount of the discount by multiplying the original price of the of the item by the discount. $$78$ $\times$ $20\%$ $=$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $20\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{20}{100}$ which is also equal to $20 \div 100$ $20 \div 100 = 0.20$ Multiply the discount you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of money saved. $0.20$ $\times$ $$78$ $ = $ $$15.60$ Subtract the discount you just found from the original price to get the final price Omar paid. $$78$ $-$ $$15.60$ $ = $ $$62.40$ Omar paid $$62.40$ for the pair of boots.